star_wars_force_unleashed_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Palpatine
Emperor Palpatine was the Empire's ruler alongside his second-in-command Lord Vader. Biography Sheev Palpatine was a member of an influential man of a wealthy planet on Naboo. He became the Sith apprentice of Muun banker Hego Damask, or Darth Plagueis by his Sith name, and eventually when he learned all he needed killed Plagueis in his sleep, becoming the new Sith Master, Dark Lord of the Sith, with the name of Darth Sidious. He took a young Zabrak under his wing and knighted him Darth Maul. Maul thought of Palpatine more than being his master, but the only individual who cared about him, even trough the Dark Lord only manipulated him. When Maul apparently died at the hands of Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine took former Jedi Count Dooku as his next apprentice, and became the Galactic Republic's Supreme Chancellor. Several unhappy Republic systems and corporations formed the Separatists, led by Dooku and guided by their mysterious benefactor Palpatine in his Sidious guise, while he also led the Republic and through it the Jedi Order. Palpatine used both sides of the war and commerce cartels like the Trade Federation, Techno Union and Corporate Alliance. Palpatine made plans to corrupt Kenobi's, who was now a wise and legendary Jedi Master, apprentice Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Palpatine corrupted him by using his fears and weaknesses to transform him into Lord Vader, or Darth Vader by his Sith name. The two made the Republic into the Galactic Empire with Palpatine as Emperor and Vader his second-in-command and most trusted advisor. Shortly after, Vader disposed of their former allies and ordered the executin of the Jedi Order. After Galen Marek, Vader's secret assassin and apprentice, apparently killed Jedi Master and rebel cell leader General Rahm Kota, Palpatine's spies followed the man to Vader's flagship. As Marek was discussing with Vader about General Kota's apparent death, Palpatine's fleet arrived and shortly after he entered the room. Lord Vader stabbed Marek with his lightsaber through the chest and asked His Highness what was his bidding. Palpatine angrily accused Vader of betrayal, for he had violated the Sith Rule of Two by taking the boy as his apprentice. However, Palpatine said that he knew Vader was loyal to him and would have never betrayed him, but he said that Marek was still an enemy and ordered the Imperial high-ranking official to kill him. Vader did as Sheev asked and hit Galen Marek on the walls, before throwing him out of the window and into space. Palpatine, once pleased, left. Vader however secretly managed to save Marek's life and sent him to unite all rebel cells against the Empire and bring back the remaining Jedi, Vader had two motives for giving this odd order: the threat of the Jedi would have distracted the Emperor and Marek would have brought the united rebels in one space, where Vader and his Imperial subordinates would kill them all and finish the rebel uprisings once and for all. After the rebels, former Imperial Senators and Jedi united into the Rebel Alliance, Vader arrived and captured the rebel leaders. When Marek attempted to stop his master, Vader revealed that he had outlive his usefulness and apparently terminated his traitorous apprentice. Vader met with Palpatine on the finished Death Star, the Empire most powerful super-weapon capable of destroying entire planets, and presented his prisoners to him. Palpatine was very pleased with Lord Vader's victory, but their victory was short live due to the intervention of Marek, his love interest Captain Juno Eclipse and training droid PROXY. He bought time for the rebels to escape, after which he was killed by the combined power of the two Sith Lords. Alternate Ending and Alternate Endor In the Alternate ending of the Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 if the player as the Starkiller clone attempts to kill Vader, a cloaked individual stabs Starkiller impales him through the chest as Lord Vader rises and the cloaked man reveals his face under the hood, the face of the clone and the orginal. Before the Starkiller clone, Vader tells him that the individual is a clone of Marek just like him, but he is the last and his true assassin. Vader later sees the battle of Endor along the Emperor, who as the battle ends, reveals that he knows of Vader's new assassin and electrocutes him with Force lightning. Palpatine then angrily sends Vader to kill the clone. Category:Sith Lords Category:Empire Category:Imperial Ruling Council Category:Villains Category:Sith